


Once more for the newlyweds!

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Series: Ruby and Sapphire (and Garnet) discover the wonders of omorashi [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Consensual Kink, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon as of august 2018, Wetting, basically its just after the diamond stuff, how many tags can i get on this, i guess?, lesbians and a cat, lets say..., pee kink, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire get up to some very wet fun.





	Once more for the newlyweds!

It was a quiet day at the beach house. Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl were on a mission together to help build their team dynamic. It had been a while since they had all gone on a mission without Garnet.

She had encouraged them to go on this particular mission because it would definitely get the three closer, and in a few futures, it would result in Pearl and Amethyst fusing. Of course, Garnet loved seeing her girlfriends close enough to fuse- Opal was wonderful company. However, Opal wasn't like Garnet.

Opal was rarely formed, and her personality was less defined because of it. Garnet wanted to get to know Opal a bit better, and let Opal know herself better.

Of course, it wasn’t for sure that Opal would be formed today.

Garnet was sitting on the floor, playing with Cat Steven. (They mostly just called her Cat by now.) She did enjoy the kitten’s company. Recently, Garnet had been getting curious about how Cat would react to Ruby and Sapphire.

She had tried to See the answer in possible futures, but Garnet had found that they all had about equal likelihood. Ah, she supposed it was Schrödinger's _cat_ for a reason. Anything could happen.

There was only one way to truly know. Garnet set Cat aside for a moment and looked at her gems- a sort of habit she had formed when her components conversed. Her gaze landed on the matching rings, and she smiled. She always smiled when she saw them- she smiled a lot recently.

Yes, they would unfuse to introduce themselves to Cat.

So, that was what they did. Ruby and Sapphire separated into their individual forms, and let Cat approach them.

Sapphire held out her hand for the feline to sniff, and Ruby just reached out to pet Cat. After a moment of sniffing at both of them, the kitten padded over to Ruby and sat down on her lap.

Ruby grinned, and continued to pet her.

“She likes you, Ruby,” Sapphire commented happily, joining Ruby in petting Cat.

“Heh, I guess so.” Ruby looked up at Sapphire for a moment, smiling. She had recently realized just how much she liked _seeing_ Sapphire.

They played with Cat Steven for a while longer, until Sapphire looked up. “Hey, Ruby?”

“Hm?” Ruby met her gaze.

Sapphire hesitated. “Ah… nevermind.”

Ruby raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. It didn’t happen often, but sometimes Sapphire _would_ say things without meaning to. She figured it was a product of that.

Then Ruby realized that she had to pee. And Cat was still sitting on her. Ruby bit her lip, considering her options. She could just move the kitten and quickly use the bathroom, or… she could wait.

The thought made her blush slightly. It had been a while since she had done anything like that. Ruby pressed her legs together as much as she could with Cat sitting on her.

“Sapphy… I have to pee…” Ruby mumbled.

Sapphire looked up, and then smiled. “I was wondering…” Sapphire kissed Ruby on the cheek. “You want to do something about it?”

Ruby blushed. “Y-yeah… let’s do something.”

Sapphire picked up the kitten, and set her down on the ground. “What do you want, Ru?”

“I kinda wanna wet myself… Dunno how I wanna get there.”

Sapphire nodded and stood up, offering a hand for Ruby. She led Ruby to the kitchen, and retrieved a can of sweet tea. “Here.” She handed it to Ruby.

Ruby grinned as she took the can. Of course, it was her favorite flavor. Sapphire knew her too well.

“Let’s go sit on the couch, Ruby,” Sapphire said, leading the way back to the sitting area.

Ruby opened the tea as they sat down, taking a quick gulp. “It’s been a while, eh?”

“Yes. Is that a problem for you?” Sapphire asked, watching as Cat Steven jumped up to sit with them.

Ruby shifted to prevent the feline from sitting on her. “No, it’s fine.” She paused for a moment. “Is it a problem for _you_?”

Sapphire looked away. “It’s fine. I’m just happy to be doing this again, and I wanted to make sure you’re happy with it too.”

Ruby swallowed another gulp of tea, then grabbed Sapphire in a hug. “Of course!” she exclaimed, planting a kiss on Sapphire’s cheek.

Sapphire let out a short laugh, and turned to face her wife to kiss her properly.

Ruby smiled into the kiss, taking Sapphire’s hand in her free one. After a moment she pulled away, admiring the way their hands fit together.

“Ruby,” Sapphire started softly.

“Yes?” Ruby responded, quickly kissing her.

“Drink more for me, sweetie?” Sapphire asked with a small smile.

“Sure.” Ruby grinned, and took a few gulps of the tea. “Good enough?” Ruby asked, almost sarcastically- they both knew it wasn’t.

“Nope,” Sapphire responded, smirking slightly. She leaned in to nip at Ruby’s neck gently.

“Oh- that’s not fair, Sapphy!” Ruby started laughing through her faux indignation.

Sapphire smiled. “Go on and drink some more then, Ru,” she said with a low hum.

“Hm…” Ruby pretended to consider. “Alright!” She tipped the can of tea back and drank the rest of it quickly.

“Good Ruby…” Sapphire murmured, and kissed up Ruby’s neck gently.

Ruby loved this. Sapphire was so good to her whenever they did this. She loved the way that Sapphire’s soft, sweet kisses would contrast to the sharp pangs of desperation in her bladder.

“I love you, Sapphire,” Ruby said, smiling.

“I love you more.” Sapphire met Ruby’s gaze, smiling.

Ruby shifted to sit on her heel. “No way, you’re the best. I love you the most!”

The other gem smirked slightly. “No, you’re the best, Ruby.” Sapphire punctuated her words with a quick poke to Ruby’s stomach.

Ruby squeaked at the contact. “Sapph, I… I need to go.” She pressed her legs together.

“Good,” Sapphire responded simply. “Now act natural.”

“What?” Ruby was cut off by the noise of the warp pad activating.

Opal and Steven warped in, the boy grinning wildly.

“Hello,” Sapphire greeted calmly.

“Ruby! Sapphire!” Steven exclaimed, walking up to them.

“He-hey, Steven!” Ruby stuttered slightly.

Opal sat down a bit away from the couch. “Nice to see you two.”

“We wanted to see how Cat would react to us,” Sapphire responded, knowing that would avoid a few questions.

“She seems to like you guys,” Steven said, pointing to the feline.

Sure enough, the kitten was rubbing up against them and purring loudly.

Ruby bit her lip and pressed her legs together. Her bladder felt so full. She was starting to get nervous about holding that much liquid around the others.

After a few minutes, Ruby grabbed Sapphire’s hand. “Sapphire! I-!” She paused, aware that she was talking too loud. “Should we, uh, what was it that you said, Sapphire?” Ruby stopped herself from talking too much.

Sapphire looked at her for a moment, silently. When she spoke her voice was level and smooth. “Yes. I’m glad you remembered, Ruby. Let’s go then.”

Sapphire stood up, glancing at Opal. Of course, the fusion gem was looking at the pair curiously.  Ruby was still sitting, jiggling her leg.

“Come on, Ruby,” Sapphire said, grabbing Ruby’s hand to pull her up.

Ruby cringed at the change in gravity, but followed anyway.

As they went into Sapphire’s room in the temple, she thought she heard a soft “oh” from Opal. Opal had figured out what Ruby and Sapphire were doing, but Sapphire knew that they wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

Sapphire’s room was fairly simple, a light blue area with icy walls, and a few items that she had collected over the years. It was neat and orderly- not perfect but nowhere near the mess of Amethyst’s room.

She had a couch and bed that were sometimes used, but not all that often. Sometimes Ruby and Sapphire used this room, but it was usually Ruby’s room that they chose.

A light chill hung in the air, causing Ruby to shiver.

“Stars, Sapph, I could barely keep still. I can’t hold around them!” Ruby said, squirming around in a little pee dance.

“I know, Ruby, I know,” Sapphire responded smoothly. “Go sit on the bed, sweetie.”

“O-okay,” Ruby stuttered as she went to sit down. She watched, bouncing her leg a little, as Sapphire went to get something from a storage box.

Sapphire hummed as she dug through the box, looking for a soft towel.

“Um, Sapphire?” Ruby asked.

“Yes?”

Ruby pressed her legs together, squirming. “I- I think I might leak soon…”

“Don’t,” Sapphire said calmly.

“Huh?”

“Do what you need to not to leak.”

Ruby bit her lip, slightly confused. “Um, okay?”

Sapphire brought over a purple towel and laid it out on the bed. Ruby scooted onto the towel quickly before shoving a hand between her thighs to grab herself.

“Ruby, if you leak, you’ll be punished.” Sapphire sat down next to her wife.

Ruby bit her lip, nodding. She loved the idea of having a ‘punishment’ for not being able to hold her pee. “W-what if I wet, Sapph?”

Sapphire looked away briefly, and Ruby knew she was trying to remain composed. “You’ll see when it comes to it.”

Ruby licked her lips, already excited. Her bladder felt so full, and she was _so_ aroused. She squirmed around, shifting so that she could sit on her heel.

“Sapphire, I need to go so bad,” Ruby said in a high pitched whine.

Sapphire smirked and leaned in to kiss Ruby. Ruby moaned into the kiss, allowing Sapphire to push her tongue into her mouth. Sapphire’s hands ran along Ruby’s sides and settled on the slight bulge of her bladder.  Ruby grabbed Sapphire right hand with her free one and made her press down slightly.

There was hardly any give to the bulge of Ruby’s bladder, but Ruby kept Sapphire’s hand in place. Ruby let out a low moan, and Sapphire could feel the desperate gem’s whole body tense.

Sapphire pulled back a little to look at Ruby. She was squirming restlessly, panting and even drooling a little. “You’re very eager, aren’t you, Ruby?”

Ruby nodded, and tried to make Sapphire press harder into her bladder.

“That doesn’t seem like a good idea, sweetheart,” Sapphire said with an amused expression.

Ruby groaned quietly. “It feels… so good, though.”

“I bet it does. Your bladder feels so full, Ruby.” Sapphire massaged Ruby’s lower abdomen a little.

Ruby gasped and her other hand flew to her crotch. “Ack! No no no, I- uch,” Ruby rambled in panic. She tensed as much as she could to fight the desperate wave, groaning when it finally passed.

“You didn’t leak, did you, Ruby?” Sapphire asked, voice sugar coated.

“N-no, I didn’t!” Ruby squeaked. She didn’t think she had, but she knew she really had no proof. She could feel that her shorts were damp from arousal. If Sapphire asked for confirmation…

“Ruby. Tell me the truth.”

Her response was broken up by desperate noises. “I- ooh, I didn’t, I, nghh, I swear.” She couldn’t stop her voice from shaking. She was so desperate. She needed relief.

“Hm.” Sapphire looked at Ruby, lips parted slightly.

Ruby’s bladder throbbed painfully, and she whined as she crushed her thighs together around her hands. “I can’t… I can’t hold it…” She mumbled under her breath. “I… I have to go…”

Ruby could hardly focus. She needed to pee so badly, even through all her effort to soothe the need, she felt like she was about to leak.

“Ohh… no…” Ruby moaned as a bigger wave of desperation washed over her. Despite her best efforts, she felt a quick spurt escape. “No, no no no. Don’t lose it!” She cried to herself.

Ruby groaned as another spurt escaped, trying her best to stop it. She whined when she realized that she _couldn’t_ fully stop it. Not for long.

Then she couldn’t stop it at all. “No no no!” Ruby cried as she lost control. Hot urine gushed over her thighs, unimpaired by her thin shorts. It quickly started soaking the towel under her. Ruby moaned in relief as she gave in to the wetting. It felt so, _so_ good to finally let go.

When the flow finally stopped, Ruby’s hands, legs, and most of the towel were soaked in her pee. Ruby panted as she looked up at Sapphire again.

Sapphire was staring at her in awe. Ruby realized that Sapphire had lifted her dress up to touch herself.

“Ruby… that was, ah, wonderful,” Sapphire breathed.

Ruby smirked slightly, phasing her pants away and kicking the wet towel of the bed.

Ruby grabbed the hand that was rubbing at Sapphire’s pussy, pulling it towards her.

“Ah, Ruby… please, I…”

Ruby grinned at the thought, _how the tables have turned,_ before ducking down to put her face between Sapphire’s thighs.

Ruby licked up the length of Sapphire’s dripping pussy, pausing at her clit to suck slightly. She lapped at the wetness, licking and sucking in all the ways she knew would drive Sapphire crazy.

“Mhh, yes, Ruby! Please, more!” Sapphire moaned out, rolling her hips up to meet Ruby’s mouth.

Ruby ran her tongue up the Sapphire’s pussy once more before plunging her tongue inside her. She brought a hand up to rub at Sapphire’s clit, knowing Sapphire loved it.

“Oh, yes, please. Mm!” Sapphire was quickly approaching her climax, and Ruby was more than happy to bring her to it.

Ruby pushed her tongue deeper, licking up all of Sapphire’s wetness.

“R-Ruby, I-!” Sapphire cut herself off with a moan, finally reaching orgasm.

Ruby pulled back a little, but kept licking Sapphire’s cum up.

As Sapphire finished, Ruby sat up, licking excess liquids off her lips. She wasn’t really sure when Sapphire had phased her clothes away, but she wasn’t complaining about getting to see her wife’s amazing body.

Sapphire took a few deep breaths. “Thank you so much, Ruby.”

Ruby smiled. “Don’t thank me, babe. We’re married, and I love you.”

“I love you too, Ruby.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i can write oral sex then? idk  
> hope you enjoyed this pissy smut fic ;p  
> next up we will either a) get pearl involved, b) get pearl involved but through opal, or c) just have sapphire get accidentally desperate in front of literally everyone over the age of consent (ie. not steven or connie because that would be something else)


End file.
